My Pride
by LunarSinner
Summary: Vegeta's POV before, during and after the tournament of the Buu Saga. His life with Bulma is a little rocky, and he must set aside his pride. Bulma must also realize that he risks his life for her life and their son's life. Oneshot.


"Vegeta, you should really spend some more time with your son. You don't want him to grow up without a father like you did, do you?" She would ask and point her finger into my chest. Her manicured nail would dig into my chest. I let out a growl letting her know to back off and to not push me.

She knew nothing of my past, and she never will.

She wanted our son to have the perfect life, the perfect father, perfect mother. Perfect everything. I wasn't perfect, no I was far from it.

And so was she.

But she pretended she was perfect, making sure the outside world thought our life together was perfect.

_**It's all about steam  
It's all about dreams  
It's all about making the best out of everything**_

"Vegeta, did you hear me? Our son needs to spend some time with you other than training in the gravity machine." I started to turn away from here, ignoring her protests.

Cell was long gone, Kakarot had died. I had no enemies who lived.

I was at an odd place in my life, I never knew of peace so I did not know how to act upon it.

"Hello! Earth to Vegeta! I swear to fucking Kami if I was your mother you would fucking answer me back." I growled and turned back facing her, "Don't. You. Dare. Bring up my mother. You know nothing of her, and you will never be like her so cut your shit woman."

I turned once again on my heel ignoring the frown on my mate's face and tears falling on her pale cheeks.

_**You'll know when your fine  
Cause you'll talk like a mime  
You'll fall on your face  
You get back up and you're doing fine**_

Walking through the halls, she chased after me, still crying. I stopped so she could catch up and when she did, she hugged me from behind. I let out a soft growl.

"Vegeta. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I didn't say anything to her apology.

She let go of my waist and walked in front of me, "I'm sorry my prince." She whispered as she kissed my lips softly.

I kissed her back softly, then stopped when I realized what she was doing. I wiped my mouth with my arm trying to rid of the kiss.

I hated the fact that whenever she insulted me, she would try to seduce me.

_**But I don't have the time for your distorted esteem  
Why are you toying with my mind?**_

It was the day of the tournament, the day Kakarot would return. I smirked, my muscles tensed with excitement it has been a long time since I had a real challenge.

Kakarot phased near us and everyone ran to him, including my mate.

I accepted once and for all, that they were more like siblings more then anything. She cared for him, but she loved me.

"So are you and Vegeta going to fight again dad?" Gohan asked his father while we all walked towards the stands.

"Of course they are, who else would Vegeta want to fight here?" My mate asked with a wink.,"Goku go easy on him." She said in a low tone that she thought no one else could hear. She stuck her tongue out.

_**I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride**_

"What was that woman?" I growled out approaching her and that clown bastard.

"Oh Vegeta, I'm just teasing you guys." She pouted and walked away from Kakarot and walked closer to me.

"Seriously, don't get so worked up. It was just a small little joke hun." She said while crossing her arms in the same form I normally do. It was one of two things, she was mocking me or either I rubbed off on her and she does it without noticing.

I'm pretty sure it was my first choice.

_**Look, you think you're smarter than me  
Well, everyone knows you will never be smarter than me  
That's how it goes**_

"For once in your miserable life, shut the fuck up woman. I've had enough of your mouth over the past few years and to be quite honest I am sick of it. Don't bother me, go find your son and bother him." I raised my voice loud enough for everyone else to hear.

She looked at me with her sad big blue eyes and nodded, walking away following Chi-Chi to the food stands with the boys.

Without her around I was now free of her nagging. I started to walk off towards the opposite side of the place, the rest of the fighters followed me, not wanting to get dragged into any female shopping or complaining.

I cared for my mate, but at some points she was too much to be around, and gave me a nasty headache.

_**Well I confess, you were too much stress  
I'd have a heart attack at best  
So now I breathe it out  
I breathe it out**_

I let Babadi take control of me. I let him release my inner power and my fury. All of my anger, hatred, and wrath poured out of me like water.

Kakarot and I were transported back to the tournament. I smirked, my eyes scanned for my mate making sure she was going to see everything.

I released a ki blast, killing hundreds of humans with ease. I knew they could be wished back so it didn't matter. I saw as my mate's eyes teared up and she was being held by Kakarot's harpy.

I smiled, the first smile I wore in such a long time. It felt good to kill again, and it felt better to know that she saw everything.

_**And I spit it on the crowd  
cause they lift me up, they lift me up, they lift me up  
When I'm feeling down**_

I could feel her through our bond, asking me why.

Ignoring her I continued m fight with Kakarot as we were transported again to a desert. Kakarot and I threw punches, kicks and ki blasts at each other.

'Did you do all of this, just for the power to fight Goku?' I heard her again through our mental bond link. I growled and lost concentration and received a punch from Kakarot.

Even far away from her, she distracts me, she nags, and she questions my motives. It annoyed me to no end that she still cared about me, and even wanted to talk to me after I killed so many people.

_**What am I spitting out?  
Spitting out something we never talk about  
It's called my...mind**_

'Woman shut up! Take care of Trunks.'

'Vegeta Trunks isn't with me, don't tell me the boys are with you!'

'Its not my problem.'

'He's your son too Vegeta! How, how could you kill them?'

'I enjoyed it, now shut up.'

'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

_**I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride**_

'You.' And with that last thought, I closed off our mental bond completely and went back to fighting Kakarot.

That was until Buu arrived.

I felt Trunks was nearby, the woman was right. He never does listen to her.

Kakarot was gone, and I was the only one left to fight Buu. The only one who could save my son, and my mate who I have been treating so poorly all this time.

I was tired of her being right all the time, annoyed at the fact that I should have spent more time with my son, and enjoyed the company of being around her.

So this is for you, Bulma, Trunks and you Kakarot. I thought as I blasted myself into oblivion.

_**Well I'm sick of standing in your line  
So now you'll have to take it  
Take this to heart**_

I was brought back to life, and Kakarot and I defeated Buu, with the help of that moronic Mr. Satan. We came back to Earth and me everyone at the lookout. My son ran up to greet me and my mate walked up next to me and just gave me a thumbs up with tears in her eyes.

She still cared after everything I did.

Once we arrived home, everything changed. I carried Trunks into his bedroom and laid him down, tucking him in for once. It felt good to return to this place.

She waited for me in our bedroom, she sat on our bed while chewing on her thumb nail.

"Why did you do it Vegeta?" She questioned me while I changed into a pair of boxers.

"Do what Bulma?" I called her by he name, hoping she would realize I'm seriously not in the mood to talk. I just wanted to relax with her for once. No fighting.

"You killed so many people, are you a fucking idiot? You could have killed me!" She shouted, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes.

_**I will never let shit fuck me over  
Stop talking down to me  
Your war is old, your game is over  
So here's my coldest shoulder**_

I ignored her. She was truly an idiot if she thought I wasn't thinking about where I was aiming. Yes I made a mistake, but I did it to show her I was still a force to be scared of.

She cried harder, "Vegeta I think you need to leave. You can't stay here."

My head snapped up and looked at her,"Why is that Bulma?" I asked while sitting myself on my side of the bed.

"You don't fucking care, if you would have cared about me or Trunks you wouldn't have done anything like that. Why can't you fucking set aside your pride for once and let us know that you care?" She ranted as she threw a pillow at my head.

_**I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride  
My pride**_

"You're a fool Bulma." I said in a low tone.

"You're right. I am for believing that you could fucking love me or our son." She said while standing up facing me on the bed.

"Shut up," I grabbed her arms and pulled her back down onto the bed. "I did fucking show you both that I care. I sacrificed myself in order to save you both from that monster. I didn't know he was going to return or else I wouldn't have done it. Bulma stop over thinking for once and just shut up." I said as I held her against my chest.

"So you did put aside your pride for us?" She asked softly.

Growing tired of this conversation I kissed her lips, "Woman, Bulma, You don't always see it and I don't always tell you everything that happens. But I do set aside everything when it comes to the both of you. So stop running your mouth like you know everything." I growled as I bit her bottom lip.

She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my torso.

_**Something we don't talk about  
My pride.  
Something we don't talk about**_

"I love you my prince, I am sorry." She whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"You are always sorry. I made a mistake today as well," I said softly.

"I forgive you." She placed her hand upon my cheek and kissed me once more.

I grunted in response and pulled the blankets over us, hugging her close to my chest breathing in her scent. It was good to be alive again.

_**My pride.**_

/././././././././.

A/N: The end! Alright guysssss! Let me know what you thought about this. I'm sort of ify about this, but oh well. I love the song!

I feel like I'm on a role with these stories, but I'm going to have to slow down a bit soon. I have plenty of ideas but I need to finish things that I have started :P

Thanks for everything guys!

Until Next Time!

-Lunarsinner


End file.
